The name is PCY
by Clousun37
Summary: cinta pertama adalah saat kau menyukai seseorang, seseorang itu juga membalas rasa sukamu. -Hwang Rara-


Entahlah.. aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini bukan jalan yang harus aku lalui. Bukan pintu yang harus aku masuki. Dan bukan tempat yang harus aku diami.

Aku harus berhenti suka padamu, berhenti berakting seolah-olah aku biasa saja saat melihatmu menatapnya seolah-olah hanya dia yang kau lihat didunia ini. Hah, bahkan burung gereja yang bertengger dirumahkupun tahu bahwa aku harus berhenti dari semua ini.

Aku hanya akan merasa sakit saat melewati ini, aku yakin itu dengan secara berlebihan. Dan keyakinan berlebihan lainnya adalah aku yakin bahwa aku bisa menahan-amat-sangat sakit itu.

Author : Clousun37

Cast : you can see in this stories.

Desclameir :Semua tokoh milik saya. Chanyeol terutama, itu udah konsisten punya saya. KONSISTEN!

OoO

Do Kyungsoo. Sahabat kecilku. Cinta pertamaku.

Ya walau aku tidak yakin itu bisa disebut cinta pertama. Karena orang bilang, cinta pertama adalah saat kau menyukai seseorang, seseorang itu juga membalas rasa sukamu.

Tapi aku?

Ah, sudahlah kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Haha, aku sangat mengenaskan sekali bukan? Iyakan? Sudah jujur saja.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi, dan si Kyungsoo bermata bulat itu belum datang juga. Benar-benar! Apa dia ingin terlambat? Ya, jika yang kalian pikirkan aku dan Kyungsoo berangkat bersama _its bingo!_ Tapi, jam segini iya belum juga datang.

"Rara.. Rara-ah.." aku mengenal baik suara itu. Itu suara seseorang yang aku tunggu-tunggu. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku bangun terlambat, ayo kita berangkat. Hyeri bilang iya sudah menunggu diperempatan swalayan. Ayo.." hah, seketika aku merasa jika separuh jiwaku lenyap seketika.

"Ayo, Ra.." dan dengan separuh jiwa aku mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dihadapanku. Ini masih pagi, tapi kedua kakiku sudah sangat lunglai dan terlalu lesu untuk sekedar menengakkan bahu ketika berjalan.

"Ayo Rara, cepat!" ya dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya lagi.

OoO

"Kau tahu? Dia sangat tampan! Anak baru itu wajahnya... _cool and cute!_ Sangat mengemaskan! Aku harap dia masuk kelas kita. Dewi keberuntungan berpihaklah padaku.." cerocos Sina. Aku hanya menatap sahabatnya itu tanpa ekspresi. Separuh jiwa hilang, dan orang yang dihadapannya ini sedang sakit jiwa. Hah, Tuhan memng adil. Yang satu hilang, yang satu diberi kelebihan, ah, bukan kelebihan lebih tepatnya overdosis jiwa.

"LIAT! DEWI KEBERUNTUNG MENGABULKAN DOAKU! DIA ADA DISINI!" Rara terkejut melihat Sina yang berteriak dihadapannya seraya menunjuk kearah pintu kelas

Tetapi, sepertinya bukan hanya Sina yang seperti itu. teman-temannya yang lain pun begitu. Bahkan yang berjenis lelaki ikut berteriak. Tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa mereka yang sejenis ikut berteriak?

Dari 29 populasi dikelasku hanya dua orang saja yang diam tanpa ekspresi. Aku dan Kyungsoo. Mengapa ia tidak seperti mereka? Karena aku sedang kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Kyungsoo? Entah.

"Harap diam semuanya.." perintah wali kelas kami. Semua yang dikelas pun menjadi hening.

"Ini memiliki penghuni baru dikelas ini. Dia tampan, tinggi, dan _baby face._ dia pindahan dari Busan. Silahkan masuk anak baru, " panggil ibu guru yang sedikit mendreskipsikan tentang anak baru yang mengemparkan sekolah.

Dan anak baru itu memasuki kelas kami.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri," perintah ibu guru.

"Selamat pagi. Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya berumur tujuh belas tahun. Saya pindahan dari Busan. Saya harap kita bisa berteman baik.." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Cih.. dia bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk berteman dari nada ucapannya. Itulah pikiran pertamaku tentang anak baru

"Ya.. selamat pagi juga.. aku mau berteman bahkan lebih dari teman pun aku mau.." ujar Sina. Aku refleks menengok, dan aku hanya bisa memasang wajah jengkel karena melihat tingkah Sina. Tolong jangan tanya siapa dia, aku tidak kenal.

Dan terdengar seruan dari satu kelas. Dan.. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Hah.. setidaknya seperapat jiwanya yang hilang sudah kembali.

"Silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong. Dan sekarang buka buku matematika halaman 45." dan anak baru itu pun menduduki bangku yang diperintahkan oleh wali kelas kami. Kau tahu itu dimana? Bangku itu tepat dibelakangku. Entah, tapi, hawa dingin tiba-tiba saja menyelimutiku ketika anak baru itu lewat disampiku.

Anak baru itu...mengerikan.

OoO

"Ketua, atur kembali jadwal piketnya. Kan ada anak baru, "ujar Sungyeol pada Kyungsoo yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

"Ah.. bagaimananya? Kalau dirubah akan susah, bagaimana jika anak baru ditambahkan ke dalam salah satu hari saja? Coba lihat aku lihat daftar piketnya," pinta Kyungsoo.

Sungyeol memberikan daftar piket kelas kami pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana jika hari sabtu? Hari itu hanya empat orang yang piket. Hanya aku, Rara, Sina, dan kau?" tanya Kyungsoo meminta pendapat.

"Boleh saja.. hei anak baru, kau piket hari sabtu nya!" tukas Sungyeol memberi tahu. Tapi, anak baru itu tidak menunjukan respon sama sekali. Dia hanya memandang keluar dari jendela disampingnya.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dilapang sekolah sedang di isi oleh kelas Hyeri yang saat ini sedang jadwal pelajaran olahraga. Dan bisakah ia katakan bahwa pandangan anak baru tertuju pada Hyeri? Wah..wah.. Kyungsoo, kau mempunyai saingan.

"Rara-ah... tolong sampaikan kepada anak baru bahwa ia piket hari rabu." Tukas Kyungsoo yang mengkagetkanku. Apa? Iya menyuruhku memberitahu anak baru itu? hah.. mentang-mentang aku duduk dihadapan anak baru, Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya menyuruhku.

"Rara..." ujar Kyungsoo kembali.

"Iya..iya.," dengus ku kesal, "Heh.. anak baru. Ketua kelas bilang kau piket hari sabtu. Jadi mulai besok kau sudah mulai piket," ujarku pada anak baru yang saat ini hanya menatapku datar. "Ah.. ya, aku hanya memberitahu itu, iya kan ketua?!" tanyaku gugup dan langsung menbalikan badan. Tatapan anak baru membuatku menjadi aneh sendiri.

"Ya benar, jadi mohon kerjasamanya Chanyeol-ssi." Ujar Kyungsoo. Anak baru itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas tanpa ucapan sedikitpun. Ish.. anak itu!

"Dasar anak baru tidak tahu diri.." cibirku. Dan sepertinya anak baru itu mendengar. Ah apa pedulinya.

"Lihat.. dia keren sekali kan?" ujar Sina yang sepertinya terpesona dengan tingkah anak baru itu. Hah.. kegilaan kembali datang

oOo

"Rara-ah.. tunggu!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya meraih pergelangan tanganku, "Kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Marah?! Sangat! Bagaimana aku tidak marah saat kita rapat kau yang dipanggil oleh pujaan hatimu dengan seenaknya meninggalkan rapat. Dan perlu di ingat kau meninggalkan rapat cukup lama. Hingga kami menghentikan rapat sementara waktu. Dan hal yang paking mengesalkan dari semua itu adalah alasan kau mengapa meninggalkan rapat.

" _Maaf, tadi Hyeri sedang cerita padaku."_ Bisa dikatakan bahwa gadis ini sedang curhat di tengah rapat yang berjalan? Dan kau meninggalkan rapat itu hanya karena curhatan gadis itu?! HAH! KAU MENGESALKAN KYUNGSOO!

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Karena.. ya, jika kau tahu seberapa _addict_ nya aku terhadap kehadiranmu yang bisa dikatakan sangat kronis, aku jadi tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Mencari masalah sama dengan menjaukan kau dariku.

"Ah, syukurlah.." hah.. ekspresimu mengecewakan.

OoO

Senja sudah hampir tiba, tapi mengapa gadis itu belum juga melewati jalan ini? Apa iya tersesat? Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah tinggal di Seoul dari awal kehidupannya hingga saat ini, mana mungkin ia lupa.

"Kyungsoo menyebalkan. Kyungsoo sialan. Kyungsoo bodoh. Kyungsoo yang tidak peka. PERGI KAU KENERAKA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak seorang gadis, aku melihat sekitarku, ah.. ternyata gadis itu.

"Hei, kau gadis aneh.." panggilku. Dia melihat sekitarnya, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Heishh.. gadis bodoh. Aku yang memanggilmu!

"Heh.. disini!" panggilku kembali, "Kemari kau!" perintahku, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatapku diam. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

OoO

"Kyungsoo menyebalkan. Kyungsoo sialan. Kyungsoo bodoh. Kyungsoo yang tidak peka. PERGI KAU KENERAKA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriakku kesal. Kyungsoo benar-benar menbuatku dongkol setengah mati.

"Hei, kau gadis aneh.." panggil seseorang, entah buat siapa aku tidak peduli. Tapi, dengan bodohnya aku melihat sekelilingku, melihat siapa yang dipanggil. Tapi, disini tidak ada seorangpun disini kecuali aku.

"Heh.. disini!" panggil seseorang itu kembali, aku menoleh. Ah, ternyata anak baru.

"Kemari kau!" perintahnya dengan nada sengak. Apa-apaan dia? Siapa dia sampai berani seperti itu padaku.

Aku hanya diam. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatku. Enak saja, memangnya siapa yang butuh? Dia atau aku? Dasar anak baru sialan.

"Kemari kau gadis aneh cepat!" perintahnya lagi. Heishh.. anak baru ini belum pernah tau rasanya dimakan serigalanya?

OoO

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu? dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya dia berbicara itu padaku?! Hah! Dia sangat mengesalkan, Kyungsoo-ah.." tukas Rara pada Kyungsoo.

"Makanya bergabung dengan kelompok lain, siapa suruh sendiri?" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyebalkan, eh? Sini kau!" tukas Rara seraya menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo, lalu menjitak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aww! Sakit! Kau kejam sekali! Aku bilang Hyeri tahu rasa kau!" ancam Kyungsoo seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan.

"Cih, berlebihan sekali. Kalau kata sepupuku yang tinggal di Indonesia, kau itu LEBAY alias berlebihan.."

"Heishh, aku bena-benar akan bilang ke Hyeri atas perlakuanmu!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Cih, dasar tukang ngadu! Sudah sana pulang, sudah malam! Betah sekali dirumahku. Pulang sana!" usir Rara seraya mendorong Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau disini saja," tolak Kyungsoo acuh.

"Pulang sana!" usir Rara lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng seraya bersedekap dada, "PULANG SANAAAA!" teriak Rara tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Rara, jangan berteriak sudah malam!" teriak nyonya Park dari dalam rumah.

"Haha, tahu rasa kau!" ejek Kyungsoo seraya meleletkan lidahnya. Rara hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kyung-ah..." ujar Rara pelan seraya mendorong pundak Kyungsoo pelan, "Kyung-ah.." dan lagi, "Pulang sana, aku mengantuk. Ini sudah pukul sembilan.."

"Kyung-ah..."

"Tidak mau.." tolak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sudah sana pulang! Kalau tidak pulang kau akan.."

"Akan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"A... a..akan..heum...a.." ujar Rara gugup.

"Akan apa?" tanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu! Pokoknya pulang sana!" tukas Rara seraya menjauhkan wajah Kyungsoo.

 _Hening..._

"Sebenarnya, kau betah dirumahku karena nyaman dengan rumahku. Atau betah dirumahku karena ada aku?" tanya Rara dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Hah?" kaget Kyungsoo karena pertanyaan Rara, menengok kearah gadis itu yang tengah menatap lurus.

"Karena aku, ya?" tanya Rara lagi seraya menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Benarkan?"

"Ti..ti.. diri sekali kau," jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Ah.. mengaku saja.." goda Rara.

"Tidak! Sudah aku pulang! Jangan lupa kunci pintu, ingat itu! aku pulang, selamat malam, Rara-ah... bye!" ujar Kyungsoo kaku dan segera pergi dari halaman rumah gadis itu.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo.

"AHAHAHAHA! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa mengerjai si mata bulat. Tahu rasa kau! Siapa suruh berlama-lama dirumahku?!" tawa Rara, dan setelah itu, Rara meninggalkan taman depan rumahnya, dan masuk kedalam rumah.

 _Tapi dilain tempat. Di waktu yang sama._

"AHAHAHAHA! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa mengerjai si mata bulat. Tahu rasa kau! Siapa suruh berlama-lama dirumahku?!" tawa Rara yang terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang berada di luar pagar rumah Rara.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan. Jadi, dia hanya mengejaiku? Awas kau, Rara!" ancam Kyungsoo seorang.

OoO

"Hei, kau gadis aneh.." Panggil Chanyeol, "Heh.. disini!" panggil Chanyeol kembali, karena seseorang yang ia panggil tidak menyadari.

"Kemari kau!" panggilnya setalah gadis itu sadar. Dan yang dipanggil hanya diam. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya,"Kemari kau gadis aneh cepat!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gadis itu, dan tetap stay pada tempatnya.

"Kemari!" panggil Chanyeol kembali.

"Siapa yang butuh? Kau atau aku?" tanya Rara sarkatis.

"Kita berdua." Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Apa? Kita? Coba ulang? Kupingku tidak salah dengar? KITA? batin Rara kesal.

"Kau anak baru, jadi kau yang kesini," perintah Rara, "Penghormatan kepada se-ni-ior!" ujar Rara acuh.

"Heissh.. aku bicara dari sini saja," tukas Chanyeol yang kesal karena ucapan Rara.

"Songsaenim bilang kita harus dalam satu kelompok yang sama untuk presentasi. Dan sangat disayangkan, aku harus denganmu. Huh... malangnya nasibku.." lirih Chanyeol. Mata Rara membulat sempurna. Apa maksud dari ucapan anak baru itu?

"Ya, mau tidak mau aku harus bersamu, karena hanya kau yang sendiri. Aku harap, aku tidak menerima kesialan karena aku satu kelompok denganmu," Rara menatap pria itu kesal. Pria itu.. lancang sekali! Rara hanya menekan emosinya hingga titik terendah. Sudah cukup kesal dengan Kyungsoo. jangan tambahkan dengan pria sialan dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi mulai besok kita akan berkerja sama gadis aneh. Kau mengertikan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Rara yang ia yakin gadis itu pasti sedang kesal. "Ya.. aku anggap kau mengerti karena kau diam saja. Aku yakin kau tidak tuli," Rara meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal saat ini. Dari pada ia meledak-ledak lebih baik iya tinggalkan saja pria menyebalkan itu.

Berjalan membelakangi pria itu. tidak ingin bersusah-sudah untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pria itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok.. Gad.. ah, patner!" itulah salam terakhir Chanyeol. Dan dengan refleks iya membalikan badannya. Bermaksud melihat anak baru yang untuk pertama kalinya, tidak memanggilnya, gadis aneh.

Tapi, sayang. Hanya jalan kosong yang ia dapati. Anak baru itu sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

OoO

"Heh, gadis aneh! Heh.." panggil Chanyeol pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Tidak menjawab karena alasan yaitu –pria itu yang memanggilnya-. Baru saja kemarin memanggilnya lumayan benar, ingat –lumayan- tapi pagi ini anak baru itu sudah memanggilnya seperti sediakala lagi. Menyebalkan.

"Heh, gadis aneh.. bagaimana?!" panggil Chanyeol lagi, dan kali ini seraya mencolek punggung gadis itu dengan pulpen yang sedang ia pegang, "Heh.. gadis an-"

"Apa? Bagaimana apa? Apa yang bagaimana?!" ujar gadis itu yang bolak-balik. Seraya menatap Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya belum?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mempersiapkan apa?" tanya Rara jengah.

"Bahan presentansi yang akan dipresentasikan hari rabu, gadis bodoh! Heisshh.. selain aneh ternyata kelebihanmu juga kau juga bodohnya?" Rara memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku tidak tahu! Jangan berbicara padaku! Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk!" tukas Rara dan menghadap ke arah depan kembali.

"Awas kau jika berbicara padaku!" peringat Rara yang menghadap belakang sesaat, lalu menghadap depan kembali.

"Hey, yak! Gadis aneh! Yak!"

"Heishh.. dari awal aku bertemu kau, kau memang selalu mempunyai mood yang buruk!" cibir Chanyeol, yang terdengar Rara.

"Aku tidak dengar!" teriak Rara sebagai jawaban cibiran Chanyeol.

"Heishh gadis an-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena Kyungsoo.

"Berdiri.." ucap Kyungsoo lantang, semua murid pun ikut berdiri.

"Beri salam. Selamat pagi, _songsaenim_." Ujar Kyungsoo, dan semua murid mengikuti ucapan Kyungsoo termasuk Rara, yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk sekalipun.

"Selamat pagi juga anak-anak silahkan duduk. Dan buka, buku sejarah kalian halaman tiga puluh empat." Perintah _songsaenim._

"Baik, _songsaenim._ " Dan merekapun memulai kegiatan pembelajaran. Dan itu artinya pertengakaran Rara dan Chanyeol pun selesai... untuk sementara waktu tentunya.

OoO

03:15pm. Rara's home.

Rara mendengus kesal. Ini sudah kelimabelas kalinya, dalam satu jam, pria yang berada dihadapannya ini membuatnya kesal.

Aku harus mencari udara segar. Hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis itu.

"Heh, gadis aneh, ini bagaimana? Mengapa kau diam saja? Cepat jawab!" paksa pria yang berada dihadapan Rara ini, "Heh.. jangan melamun saja! Cepat jawab!" ujarnya kembali seraya menggoyangkan lengan gadis itu.

Rara memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Kau berisik sekali!"

"Makanya jangan melamun saja, cepat bantu aku!" paksa Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Aku malas.." tolak Rara acuh.

"Heishh.. dasar pemalas, cepat bantu aku! Aku yang menulis kau yang mendiktekannya," perintah pria itu seraya melempar sebuah buku padanya, "Cepat diktekan!" perintahnya. Rara menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Cepat!" ujar Chanyeol lagi

"Iya, iya. Ini aku baru ingin membacakan! Kau berisik sekali! Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak mau menggulang,"Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "Dengarkannya.. Cahaya matahari merupakan sumber energi bagi seluruh organisme hidup. Cahaya matahari menyediakan energi yang memengaruhi suatu ekosistem, APPO! YAK!" teriak Rara kesal karena kepalanya dipukul oleh pria itu dengan gulungan buku, "Yak! Aku sedang mendikte, kau tidak bisa diamnya barang sedetik?!" teriak gadis itu.

"Itu yang kau sebut mendikte? Kau bahkan tidak berhenti kecuali dititik tadi!"

"Sini aku yang mendikte kau yang menulis.." Chanyeol menarik paksa buku yang berada di genggaman Rara. Dan menyodorkan gadis itu buku yang sedang ia tulis.

" Tulis dengan baik! Aku tidak mau mengulang!" uja Chanyeol mengikuti ucapan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas

"Cahayamataharimerupakansumberenergibagiseleuruhorganismehidupcahayamataharimenyediakanenergiyangmemengaruhisuatuekosistemdidaratataudilaut.."

"YAK! YAK! YAK! YAKKKK! AKU TADI TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" teriak gadis itu dengan penuh penekanan seraya menjambak rambut pria itu pelan. Dan terdengar rintihan sakit dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat tulis!" acuh Chanyeol seraya mengusap kepalanya. Heishh gadis ini bar-bar sekali.

"Yak! Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai titik dan spasi sedikitpun selama bicara! Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti?! Kau bodoh sekali!" cibir gadis itu.

"Kau juga seperti itu tadi," bela Chanyeol.

"Tidak separah kau!" tuduh Rara

"Tapi aku terinspirasi darimu, Rara-ah.." Rara mengedikkan bahunya. Geli karena ucapan pria itu. Rara-ah? Hanya keluargnya dan Kyungsoo yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat ekspresi gadis ini. Gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Sudah sana pulang! Ini sudah malam!" hah... mengapa dua hari terakhir ini iya harus mengusir tamu-tamunya dari rumahnya? Dan mengapa tamu-tamunya adalah orang-orang yang menyebalkan? Iya sedang kena karmanya?

"Baik-baik aku pulang. Pemilik rumah sudah mengusirku. Besok kita kerjakan di taman saja bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Besok minggu dan aku harus tidur seharian.." tolak gadis itu mentah-mentah.

"Oh.. kau mau dihukum songsaenim rupanya.." gumam Chanyeol.

"Ti.. tidak. Yasudah besok tapi jangan ditaman, dan jangan dirumahku," ujar gadis itu memberi syarat.

"Lalu dimana? Ah.. jangan-jangan kau mau dirumahkunya? Kau tahu saja rumahku sepi.." goda Chanyeol dan sukses membuat pipi gadis itu memerah. Demi apapun, siapapun ada yang bisa memberi tahu apa isi kepala anak baru ini?

Dan lagi, Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Rara. Hah.. gadis ini membuatnya moodnya menjadi baik.

Rara mengatur ekspresinya.

"Tidak. Bagaimana jika di rumah Kyungsoo? besok iya juga akan mengerjakan tugas dengan Sungyeol, Sina dan Hara. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang.

"Boleh, besok di rumah Kyungsoo. Aku akan kerumah dahulu, karena aku tidak rumahnya," ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah kerumahku. Rumahnya ada disebelah rumahku persis.." ujar Rara seraya menunjuk rumah yang terlihat dari jendela disampingnya.

"Jadi itu rumahnya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Rara mengangguk.

"Yasudah sana kau pulang. Aku ingin tidur! Cepat pulang! Hati-hati dijalan, bye!" ujar Rara seraya mendorong Chanyeol keluar lalu setelah itu menutup rapat pintu rumahnya.

"Heishh, gadis itu tidak ada sopan-sopanya terhadap tamu." Dumel Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan rumah gadis itu.

"Andai Sina tahu kelakuan 4D dari pria itu.." gumam Rara dibelakang pintu.

"Dia pasti akan menyesal karena suka dengan pria itu.."

"Kasihan sekali kau, Sina.."

OoO

"Jadi, bagaimana belajar bersamu dengannya?" tanya Sina kepada Rara. Seraya menunjuk patner belajar Rara yang sedang direcoki oleh Sungyeol. Ya, karena pria itu hanya berdiam saja sedari tadi. Dan Sungyeol bukan orang yang bisa diam seperti pria itu.

"Buruk." Hanya itu jawaban gadis itu.

"Buruk bagaimana? Dia pasti orang yang pintar kan? Tidak akan menyusahkanmu karena kebodohannya?" tanya Sina.

"Iya, memang tidak. Tapi..." mata Rara membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Mengapa , dia sangat mempesona? Tapi seketika itu Rara membiasakan pandangannya kembali. Ia harus sadar bahwa dia tidak akan pernah memiliki pria itu. Gadis disamping pria itu merubah segalanya. Merubah dan menyadarkannya tentang hal itu.

"Rara-ah. Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Sina yang sudah bertanya pada gadis itu kesekian kalinya. Rara hany mengangguk lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku, mau izin ke belakang dulu." Dan Rara pergi meninggalkan Sina seorang diayunan. Sina hanya menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena jika berbicara tentang hati, siapa manusia yang bisa menyelesaikannya kecuali manusia yang memiliki hati itu sendiri?

OoO

"Jadi, bagaimana belajar bersamu dengannya?" Chanyeol mendengar pembicarann dua gadis secara diam-diam tanpa mereka berdua sadari tentunya. Tapi, pendengarannya menjadi buruk karena Sunyeol terus saja merecokinya.

Ia menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Bagaimana kesan gadis itu padanya?

"Buruk." Hanya itu jawaban gadis itu. kecewa? Pasti. Gadis itu merasa kecewa ketika bersamannya.

"Buruk bagaimana? Dia pasti orang yang pintar kan? Tidak akan menyusahkanmu karena kebodohannya?" tanya Sina lagi. Ah..Sina kau penyelamat hati memang.

"Iya, memang tidak. Tapi..." ucapan gadis itu menggantung. Chanyeol melihat gadis itu yang terdiam. Mata gadis itu membulat, lalu menjadi sendu dalam seketika. Tidak seperti awalyang terlihat ceria. Ia melihat arah padangan gadis itu. Kyungsoo, dan seorang gadis? Tunggu dahulu, itu, Hyeri?

 _Hyeri mempunyai pacar di Seoul. Pacarnya dari anak seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya. Yang sebading denganmu, tapi ia tidak sedingin kau._

Terlintas sebuah ucapan dipikirannya. Ucapan itu terakhir sahabat baiknya di Busan, sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul.

Jadi, pria itu dia.

Chanyeol dengan refleks menengok kearah gadis itu yang pergi dengan begitu saja. Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat. Mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari Hyeri. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu. Ia hanya berharap gadis itu tidak pergi ke toilet. Karena jika iya, ia akan malu untuk seumur hidupnya.

Mengikuti gadis itu cukup lama, dan disini gadis berhenti. Ia bersyukur karena gadis ini tidak ingin ke toilet rupanya.

Tapi, dalam seketika gadis itu runtuh. Terduduk di jalan yang yang sepi. Ia bisa melihat pundak gadis itu bergetar. Gadis itu, menangis?

Terdengar sangat jelas isakan gadis itu, dan semakin terdengar isakan itu semakin terlihat getaran pada gadis itu.

OoO

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol berjalan kearah gadis itu, meraih gadis itu dalam rangkulannya. Entah, hanya karena melihat gadis itu menangis dihadapannya, merasa seluruh dunia sedang berdiam dirinya padanya. Kau tahu kan rasanya saat kau didiami banyak orang? Sakit? Iya.

Gadis itu tidak menolak, entah karena gadis itu tidak sadar. Atau memang gadis itu sedang dalam titik terapuhnya. Dan isakan gadis itu semakin kencang. Sesakit apa sakit yang sedang gadis itu rasakan?

"Menangislah.." hanya itu yang kata yang bisa ucapankan. Setidaknya dengan menangis sebagian rasa sakit itu bisa menghilang. Tapi, ia berharap bahwa semua rasa sakit gadis itu bisa seluruhnya menghilang. Ya, ia hanya bisa berharap seperti itu.

OoO

"Chanyeol bilang mereka tidak akan kembali. Tiba-tiba saja Rara sakit perut dan Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang,"

"Huh.. aku sudah capek-capek kesini, tapi ternyata tidak jadi," keluh Hyeri. Sina hanya mendelik."Apa?!" tantang Hyeri. Hyeri menatap gadis itu jengkel. Gadis itu tidak mengerti suasana sama sekalinya?

"Sudah.. sudah. Lebih baik kita pulang, karena sepertinya acara belajar bersamanya tidak akan jadi jika suasananya seperti ini. Dan maf Hyeri-ssi. Tadinya, kami ingin belajar di rumah kekasihmu. Tapi sayang, rumah kekasihmu itu sedang ada acara keluarga." Tukas Sungyeol menengahi. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat jengkel dengan Hyeri. Gadis itu membuat suasana yang buruk menjadi bertambah buruk.

"Sin-ah.. ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sungyeol seraya menjulurkan tangannya, gadis itu meraihnya dan mereka pergi meninggalkan kedua insan itu.

" _Oppa,_ bagaimana?" tanya Hyeri.

"Kita juga harus pulang, Hyeri-ah. Aku harus melihat keadaan Rara." Hati Hyeri mencelos. Kyungsoo lebih memilih pulang untuk menengok gadis itu, dibanding bersama dengannya?

Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi kekasih pria itu? mengapa pria itu sangat peduli pada gadis itu? gadis itu, hanya sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, _oppa._ " Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa memaksa pria itu untuk tetap disampingnya. Karena pikiran pria itu sekarang semua hanya tentang seorang gadis bernama, Park Rara.

How?


End file.
